A Broken Heart
by FanKnight
Summary: Prequel to a fiction comming soon. One Shot Song Fic. Daisuke's been going through some changes lately, ones even Taichi has been noticing. What could these changes mean for the child of Miracles? Slight Dark, Implied Taisuke, Furture pairings of Taisuke


**FanKnight: Just a little erm…long… one shot… **

**Taichi: FanKnight does _NOT_ own Digimon Adventure 02, nor does he own my self or Dai-chan.**

**Daisuke: Nor does he own the song 'Going Under'**

---

Four years, four long and wonderful years. This is the amount of time Taichi Yagami knew his kohai, Daisuke Motomiya. Still through those years, he'd wondered to himself just why the younger boy looked up to him.

True, Taichi was a grand soccer player, his scores in school weren't to awful either. Though nothing to exemplary as Yamato or Koushirou. Still the five foot eleven soccer star wondered.

Daisuke had changed a lot over those four years. Everyone had noticed, hell even _Taichi _noticed.

The once bright and grinning boy was now a young man. His voice had dropped may half an octive, his body remaining boyish if not for his small growth spurt. He stood at five feet nine inches at the moment. A size Taichi found rather adorable as the boy's face still held it's child like shape. His eyes were what changed the most the other destine children agreed.

No longer shimmering with wonder as they had when he was a boy, now they seemed to shine. With what you may wonder? Not even Taichi himself knew the answer to that long asked question.

They'd always been three years apart, yet they were so in sync with one another. That is until of recent. Taichi as well as the rest of the chosen had taken a notice in Daisuke's change of behavior, and most of it was around Taichi.

The once cheerful boy never smiled around his senpai anymore, if he did it were forced. One who didn't even know the boy could tell. His laugh was empty, his face masked as if he were suppressing a long ache that wouldn't stop.

No one knew, not even Ken. The younger courage bearer's best friend knew just 'what' was going on in the younger boys head.

Weeks past, and soon the blues, the reds, the greens, the yellows…they all faded from the boys wardrobe as black seemed to concur his appearance. Save for his soccer uniform.

It was only a month from Daisuke's change in clothing had the older boy gotten a call late one night. He was surprised to hear a rather distressed Jun on the other side of the phone line. Her voice was hoarse as if she'd been crying, and one could tell. Something was the matter.

"Taichi-san…have you seen Daisuke? Please, oh please kami tell me you've seen him."

"What's wrong? Is Daisuke alright?"

"We…we can't find him anywhere….my parents…they…they're out looking for him…"

"I'll be right over."

"Taichi-san…he…he left your goggles…."

"….I'll bring some friends then…"

As he ended the call, he looked at the phone in his hand. His eyes cold as he lay it in its hook. Looking out the window from his standing point in the kitchen he frowned.

"Just where are you Daisuke…"

It'd taken most of the night, the search beginning some where near eleven, it ended some where around four. The chosen children and Daisuke's family all grouping atop the local high school.

The younger boy sat, head phones around his neck as he starred off unto the stars. His back turned he turned his head to the side a sad smile on his face as he glanced at the group.

His parents came forward, smiling happily to see their son was alright.

"Daisuke…why are you out here? Don't you know how late it is son?"

His mother's voice was calming yet, somewhere deep inside he knew it was late. Rather too late.

"Yeah…it is kinda late isn't it…."

The boy in black stood, his eyes lifeless as he smiled sadly to his friends and family.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry…but…this is…something...that has to be done…that I need to do…"

"Daisuke?"

"Mom…Dad…Jun…I love you all…my friends…Hikari…Takeru…Yamato…all of you…I love you all…and you…Taichi Senpai…"

He lowered his face, his bangs covering his eyes as he began to tremble. In the high moon light, they could all see the tears streaming down his face. The older boy smiled sadly and took a few steps forward.

"Dai-chan…it's ok…"

"No….it's not Taichi Senpai…"

He stepped back, dangerously close to the edge of the school. They all watched, frozen in suspense to scarred the boy would jump if they moved.

"I…I have to tell you Senpai…I really…really didn't mean for this to happen…I…I just…I wanted you ….to…to….well…it doesn't matter now…I've…I've done some terrible things…things…I shouldn't have done…."

Hitting the play button on his MP3 player, the group recoiled slightly as an American song translated into Japanese came flowing through the speakers of the school. Daisuke's sad smile as he looked up at his Senpai. His own voice seeming to echo the words of the song.

"_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you"**_

"_**50 thousand tears I've cried"**_

**_  
"Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you" _**

**_  
"And you still won't hear me "_**

"_**I'm Going Under…"**_

Taichi mouth was opened in shock, his eyes widening as tears began to drip from the boys once beautiful now lifeless eyes. His voice carrying through the music, it was almost a mournful song of good bye. Good bye?

Taichi took a step forward, holding his hand out. He wouldn't let his kohai down, not now. Not ever.

"Daisuke….please…let me help you…"

**_  
"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself" _**

**_  
"Maybe I'll wake up for once"_**

**_  
"Not tormented...Daily defeated by you"_**

**_  
"Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom"_**

"**_I'm dying again... "_**

"I'm going under "

**_  
"Drowning in you "_**

**_  
"I'm falling forever" _**

**_  
"I've got to break through "_**

**_  
"I'm going under "_**

"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies "

**_  
"So I don't know what's real and what's not "_**

**_  
"Always confusing the thoughts in my head "_**

**_  
"So I can't trust myself anymore "  
_**

Taichi's eyes widened, his heart breaking at the look on the younger boys face as he sung to the song. It held so much meaning to him, his eyes never leaving his Senpai's. Not when he began to glow, not when a digital portal began to form behind him. Not even when the symbol of Miracles shone bright in the middle of his chest.

**_  
"I'm dying again"_**

"**_I'm dying again... "_**

"I'm going under "

**_  
"Drowning in you "_**

**_  
"I'm falling forever" _**

**_  
"I've got to break through "_**

**_  
"So go on and scream"_**

**_  
"Scream at me"_**

**_  
"I'm so far away"_**

**_  
"I won't be broken again"_**

**_  
"I've got to breathe" _**

**_  
"I can't keep going under"_**

"**_I'm dying again... "_**

"I'm going under "

**_  
"Drowning in you "_**

**_  
"I'm falling forever" _**

**_  
"I've got to break through "_**

**_  
"I'm going under "  
_**

"_**Going Under…I'm Going Under."**_

The group watched in horror, as the symbols of the digimental shone brightly at the portal. It seemed to be a sealed gate of some kind, it seemed so familiar to the chosen children, yet so new.

"Taichi-Senpai…I'm…I'm so sorry…I never meant to…meant to cause you any harm…and….I just wanted you to know…I…I love you Taichi-Senpai!"

The older boy's eyes widened, in shock he watched as Daisuke trembled. Tears streaming down his face as he turned to hide himself.

"I'm sorry…I'm so…so…sorry…"

Before any could act, a soul shattering screech gripped them in pain. The seal of the digimentals bursting part. Each mental flying it it's respective owner as Daisuke gasped, The symbol of Miracles bursting into golden light.

With a hoarse, sickening even laugh a dark voice repeated the seal that had shut it into its dark confines.

"_From Courage shall Miracle Spring, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability it's wings. Serenity, Love, and Kindness its shield, Hope, Fate, and Light it's will. For if Miracle should fall, Despair would concur all." _

"_Thank you chosen ones….because of you…the Miracle is mine."_

As the gate closed, Daisuke vanishing with the dark presence with in, a black claw like hand grasping him and pulling him in. He held no fight, his eyes blank as he starred into his Senpai's eyes.

For once, Taichi was scared, the spell broken all too late he ran to help his friend, his kohai…his love.

"_Daisuke_!"

For all his effort, a sad smile formed upon the broken holder of Miracles face. One last silver tear slipping from his soulless eyes as he was pulled into the darkness that they'd fought so long ago.

"Daisuke….."

The spell lifting from the other chosen and the Motomiya family, they could only watch. Wondering why they had been so fear stricken, so frozen in the blackness of they're own worry and doubt. They're eyes lowering in shame as the leader of the chosen fell to his knees.

Eyes watering he seemed to shake, his back to his friends and sister he gripped clenched his hands. A tear slipping from his face as he threw his head back and let a most disturbing sound. No one could tell if it were a growl, a groan, or a scream. Maybe a wail or some kind, but what ever the case, it was truly heart stopping.

Taichi shook, his body caught between a sob and a scream as he began to beat the ground.

Crimson blood seeping from clenched hands, the remaining chosen enclosed their leader. Each hugging him tightly, as they had all secretly known. Each had the chance to tell him, yet each respected Daisuke enough to give them room.

"We'll find him Onni-chan…don't worry…"

"Tai…it's ok…let it out…"

"I'm so sorry Tai…"

"Tai…."

"Taichi…"

"Daisuke…."

The name brought a frown to them all as they're leader starred up into the night sky. They each looked up with the older goggle boy, each smiling sadly as one star seemed to shine brighter then all the rest.

"I'll find you…"

----

FanKnight: That was the slightly dorky, yet some what angsty prequel to me new story coming soon!

Taichi: Yeah yeah, please review


End file.
